Drunken Night Disney Love
by bucktooth22
Summary: Stiles gets drunk and asks Derek to come over and watch Disney with him. Sterek Oneshot FLuff


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Stiles took a long swig of alcohol. His dad had gone out and he was home alone. It was just one of those nights, the one where all he wanted to do was sit in the dark, drink, and watch Disney movies. He had finished Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, and just finishing Aladdin. He looked through the collection before selecting The Lion King. He finished off the bottle and began scrolling through his phone's contacts, bleary eyed and quite drunk. The scrolling ended at Derek. He was in the contact list as something drunken Stiles couldn't read or pronounce. He hit the call button without thinking, normally, drunken Stiles would have called Scott and he would slur into the phone until falling asleep but Derek somehow seemed like a better option. It rang a few times until the sour voice of Derek asked what the hell Stiles wanted. "Mmm bout one bottle away frum gay fur youuu nnnd jus put nnn Lion King." Stiles mumbled.

"Why are you telling me?" Derek growled. Stiles would never know that the wolf's eyes dilated as thoughts occurred to him of the things he could do to the drunken Stiles.

"Cmm uvurrr nnn cuddle mee." Stiles whispered as he popped open the next bottle. He dropped the phone, taking a long drink before shouting the opening song. Derek, who could quite easily hear Stiles's horrible, cringe worthy, singing, thought about the decision before him. Go, as fast as he could, to Stiles's side, maybe do something they might regret, and suffering through Stiles's singing, or hang up and pretend the call never happened.

"I'm coming over." Derek sighed, already beginning to feel the regret.

Derek arrived at the Stilinski house shortly and stood on the porch decided whether he should knock on the door or walk in. Stiles probably wouldn't hear if he knocked, due to the high volume shouting Stiles claimed was singing, Derek also didn't want to risk any injury to the boy who was clumsy enough sober and didn't want to break the boy making him walk all the way over to the door. But Derek also didn't want to frighten Stiles, thought maybe he should try the doorbell. After a lengthy internal debate, Derek opened the door and stepped into the quite dark house. He followed the deafening screams erupting from the drunken boy. "Stiles." Derek said softly trying not to scare the boy. Stiles, who had not heard the approach of the wolf at all leapt into the air.

"Beeeebeeeee." Stiles cooed as he tried to climb over the couch to hug Derek but tripped and fell face first into the man's hard chest. "Mmm I like it hurrrr." Stiles mumbled as he nuzzled against Derek's chest.

"Come here." Derek rolled his eyes and scooped Stiles up before he sat down on the couch with the boy on his lap. "Great I'm in time for Mufasa." Derek said as Mufasa offers Simba insight and a comment on stars.

"Shhhhhh. He dies." Stiles whispered loudly.

"Well now I don't have to watch it." Derek said dryly.

"Nuuuuuu you haaaaave tuuuuuuu." Stiles whined loudly.

"Why exactly are you drunk?" Derek asked.

"Why urnt yuuuu?" Stiles laughed. Derek took the bottle and put it out of reach for Stiles's grasping hands. "But wolfieee." Stiles moaned loudly.

"Shut up and watch the movie." Derek kissed Stiles's forehead.

"Ya missed hun." Stiles slurred as he kissed Derek firmly on the lips. Derek faltered, trying not to respond but his body betrayed his lust for the boy as it eagerly responded.

* * *

When Derek woke in the morning his first thought was the sheriff. What if Sheriff Stilinski came home and found him with Stiles, his impressionable young son. But as he sniffed he was reassured that the father of the boy he was cuddling with on the couch was not in the house. He looked down at Stiles's sleeping form before sighing. After their heavy make out session Stiles had fallen asleep, leaving Derek to watch Lion King and think about how much of a bad idea the night was. Derek slipped off the couch, leaving Stiles and going to the kitchen to make some coffee. By the time Stiles had vomited, brushed his teeth, taken a shower and gotten dressed Derek had been sitting in the kitchen for two and a half hours. Stiles shuffled down to the kitchen in search of coffee. When his eyes landed on Derek he let out a moan. "Did I call you?" Stiles asked as he cradled his coffee and took a seat next to him.

"Yes." Derek said watching Stiles.

"I was pretty drunk by The Little Mermaid so I'm not quite sure what happened." Stiles laughed nervously under Derek's apathetic stare.

"You called me. We watched Lion King." Derek said.

"Did we just watch Lion King?" Stiles asked, not being subtle with his hinting.

"You slept through the last half after kissing me." Derek said.

"Oh god. I kissed you? How was it?" Stiles asked.

"Your breath was bad but I liked it." Derek said looking closely at Stiles whose eyes widened.

"Well maybe when I'm not so hung-over we can watch Frozen." Stiles said awkwardly.

"How about Big Hero 6 instead? You're less likely to sing then." Derek chuckled. "If you can call that singing."

"Only if we can cuddle and kiss and I can cry on you." Stiles smiled.

"Definitely cuddle and kiss, maybe I'll let you cry on me." Derek said as he stood.

"You can be the Baymax to my Hiro. The Tadashi to my Honey Lemon. The GoGo to my Wasabi." Stiles smiled up at Derek.

"Only if you stop saying things like that." Derek said as he kissed Stiles's head softly. "Text me when you get to school." He said before leaving. Stiles's eyes widened as he turned to the clock. He could make it to lunch and his last two classes. He smiled, it was worth it he decided as he found a pair of sunglasses and went to class.


End file.
